De EVAS y Faraones
by KSP-BR7
Summary: Shinji Ikari era un joven normal de 14 años, hasta que el resolvió el misterio del Rompecabezas Milenario, ahora con esta magia antigua el tendrá que salvar no solo la Tierra de fuerzas invasoras sino que algo mas antiguo e oscuro. (Categoría de T-M, por temas de Evangelion y Yu-Gi-Oh temporada 0)
1. El Ataque del Angel

_**KSP-65: "¡HOLA MAMUS Y PAPUS, DESPUES DE UN MES DE ASUENTO HE VUELTO!"**_

_**Publico: "¡¿Y la continuación de Arc's Shattered Dimensions?! ¡Nos prometiste un nuevo capítulo bastardo flojo!"**_

_**KSP-65: "Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento es que la escuela me volvió a ganar eso y vi 2 veces Avengers Endgame. **_

_**Gracias a ver un maratón de las películas del MCU, posiblemente haga una historia de Devil May Cry y El MCU, como sucesor espiritual de Devil Savior.**_

_**En fin, decide hacer un nuevo crossover de uno de mis animes favoritos: **_

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! (Más bien la temporada 0 y Duelo de Monstruos, desde GX en adelante dejo de interesarme) y otro anime que estoy viendo en la actualida;**_

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion (Si ese Evangelion, aunque aún no he visto End of Evangelion, ni las películas de Rebuild).**_

_**En esta fic, será una fusión de los lore de ambas series, desde los Ángeles de Adán hasta los Monstruos de los Dioses Egipcios.**_

_**Y si Shinji tendrá papel importante ya que él será que tenga el Rompecabezas Milenario, en otras palabra su Yami.**_

_**Al mismo tiempo decidí que otros personajes aparecerán, y que Yami tenga más poderes.**_

_**También mezclare cosas del manga y el anime (Tanto el Japonés como el Latino Americano.)**_

_**Sin más que decir:**_

_**¡Es Hora del Juego!**_

_**Declaro que:**_

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Y más le pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi, Konami, Toe Animation y Studio Gallop/NAS**_

_**Evangelion le pertenece a Hideaki Anno, Gainax y también Studio Gallop/NAS.**_

_**Capítulo 1: El Ataque del Ángel**_

* * *

_Hace 3,000 años atrás, cuando las pirámides eran jóvenes, los reyes egipcios jugaban un juego de gran y terrible poder, dando creación a diferentes tipos de criaturas con un gran poder inimaginable, que fueron selladas en lapidas._

_Más tarde se usaría un viejo libro de hechizos, donde tendría la información necesaria para invocar estos monstruos, pero solo estos reyes tendrían el permiso de usarlo._

_Sin embargo desde el espacio, un ser que era la encarnación misma de la obscuridad llego a la Tierra, buscando a dos seres importantes llamados Lilith y Adán para destruirlos y llenar todo el universo de oscuridad y caos._

_Fue así donde se creó el primer impacto, que casi destruyo la Tierra y justo cuando todo ya parecía perdido, un Faraón se sacrificó para sellar al ser lejos, lo sello en uno de sus Artículos Milenarios, a consecuencia el perdería sus recuerdos. _

_Al mismo tiempo que el Faraón fue sellado, el libro de invocaciones para evitar que cayera en manos equivocadas, fue sepultando junto a las piezas del Rompecabezas Milenario._

_Por mucho tiempo nadie podría rearmar el rompecabezas o leer los manuscritos del libro de invocación…_

_Hasta ahora, ya en el siglo 21, más bien en el año 2015, un joven japonés de 14 años, llamado Shinji Ikari lograría rearmar el Rompecabezas Milenario, al mismo tiempo le fue permitido leer los manuscritos del libro._

_Ahora con esta magia antigua, el joven Ikari deberá de salvar a la humanidad de fuerzas invasoras de la maldad como lo hizo el Faraón hace 3,000 años atrás._

* * *

_**Septiembre, 2015: 1:30 p.m. **_

"_Lo sentimos, debido al estado de emergencia, no hay líneas disponibles, esta es una grabación"_-Dijo una contestadora de un teléfono, mientras alguien lo sostenía para oír el mensaje.

"Oh, es inútil"-Comento un joven de 14 años, mientras ponía el teléfono en su lugar.-"Que tontería no debí venir"

El adolescente flaco tenía una piel morena, su pelo largo y liso de color marrón y ojos gris azulados, llevaba una camisa blanca de botones de manga corta que estaba metida, tenía una camisa azul sin mangas debajo de la camisa blanca, tenía pantalones negros y zapatos blancos con líneas negras. .

Lo que tenía de extraño, era una pirámide dorada invertida, que tenía cuerdas atadas, que parecía como un collar o amuleto.

También en su espalda había una mochila verde pálida y unas 2 maletas, una era de ropa y accesorios y la otra era de juegos de mesa de diferentes clases.

Honestamente prefería ayudar a su abuelo en acomodar la tienda de juegos que aquí. Luego saco de su mochila una foto.

Esa foto era de una mujer muy atractiva, con un gran cuerpo, tenía cabello morado oscuro, una camisa sin mangas de color amarillo y unos short-jeans. Ella estaba posando de manera alegre, también la foto tenía un escrito: "Shinji pasare por ti-M"

"Creo que no"-Dijo de forma triste y luego reviso la hora, era la 1:30 p.m.-"Tal vez deba ir a un refugio"

Shinji luego miro a su pirámide colgante, la verdad es que esta cosa era el Rompecabezas Milenario, quien el termino de armar hace un mes, la verdad una vez que el finalizo solo vio visiones de criaturas de sombras y una luz brillante después… nada.

Este rompecabezas se lo dio su abuelo, Sugoruko Mutou, además de un libro con el símbolo del Rompecabezas, aunque tenía todas sus páginas en blanco. Ahora el libro estaba en su mochila.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una explosión y el vio que las ondas de choqué afectaron a la ciudad.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!"-Pregunto Shinji asustado, entonces el ve desde lejos a un montón de aero naves disparándole a algo.

Era una especie de monstruo, como esos Kaiju de las películas antiguas, las aero naves continuaron en disparar pero los misiles no le afectaban a la criatura gigante.

Entonces Shinji esquivo los misiles y vio que estos no le hacían nada, se estaba empezando a asustarse.

Al mismo tiempo el Rompecabezas empezó a brillar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el Kaiju destruyo un par de naves con un rayo morado de sus manos.

Una de las naves cayó cerca donde estaba Shinji pero antes de que la transformación iniciara, el kaiju salto donde estaba la nave caída, destruyéndola con un pisotón.

Antes de que Shinji hiciera algo, un auto azul llego a toda velocidad, cubriendo la explosión y protegiendo al joven de ella.

Luego el vio que la puerta del conductor se abrió y revelo a la mujer que lo recogería. Era la misma de la foto, pero ahora vestida con un vestido negro de trabajo, un collar con una cruz, unas botas negras y finalmente una gafas de sol.

"¡Lo siento que llegue tarde, entra Shinji!"-Dijo la mujer peli morada.

Minutos después de que Shinji entrara al auto, la mujer puso en reversa el auto saliendo de la zona de batalla donde estaba el kaiju.

Más tarde, el auto estaría en una carretera lejos de los edificios, mientras que la mujer peli morada usaría unos binoculares para ver que estaba haciendo el monstruo, pero luego ella se percató de algo.

"Espera un momento… ¡OH, NO! ¡Van a usar una mina N2!"-Ella grito en shock al ver lo que iba a pasar, entonces ella agarro a Shinji y ambos estaban abajo.-"¡Cuidado!"

En esos momentos una gran explosión ocurrió, que hizo por unos momentos el cielo rojo, creado una gran onda de choque que mando al auto a rodar lejos hasta la tierra.

Luego tanto Shinji y la mujer se asomaron a ver la explosión, pero las ventiscas le afectaron al adolecente.

Más tarde ambos ya estarían afuera del auto, pero Shinji empezaría a toser, dejando a la mujer preocupada.

"¿Estas bien?"-Pregunto ella ante el joven con el Rompecabezas.

*Cough* *Cough* "Tengo algo de tierra en mi boca"-Respondió Shinji, haciendo que la mujer suspiraba en alivio.

"Estarás bien"-Ella comento, luego ella vio que el auto seguía atorado en la tierra.-"Vamos ayúdame con esto."

Después ella y Shinji emperezarían a empujar el auto, sin embargo no se movía por la tierra, mientras estaban empujando, el Rompecabezas volvió a brillar, luego el auto salió rodando muchas veces hasta caer de forma normal. Tanto Shinji y la mujer se quedaron sorprendidos al ver esto.

"No era lo que tenía en mente pero funciono. Gracias por la ayuda, Shinji"-La mujer peli morada le sonrió al joven por su gratitud.

"Debo ser yo quien le agradezca, señorita Katsuragi"-Shinji le dijo a la mujer, por su apellido. Ella solo se quitó sus gafas de sol revelando sus ojos cafés.

"Por favor, soy Misato, señorita Katuragi se oye muy anciana."-Misato le dijo al joven con la pirámide colgante-"Es un placer."

"Igualmente"-Shinji le sonrió de forma de agradecimiento.

Ahora que Misato pudo verlo de forma correcta, ella se percató de algo, el tenia una especie de pirámide invertida atada con unos hilos colgando se su cuello, ella pensó que era falso. Pero mirándolo detalladamente vio que ese collar/amuleto parecía egipcio, más porque estaba hecho de oro macizo

"Shinji ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"-Misato pregunto hacia el joven de forma curiosa.

"¿Necesita algo?"-Pregunto Shinji algo nervioso.

"Si, ¿Qué es esa mini pirámide que tras colgando?"-Ella señalo al Rompecabezas Milenario.

"Ah, ¿esto? Es un regalo de mi Abuelo, este es el Rompecabezas Milenario."-Explico Shinji a la Capitana.

"El ¿Qué del Milenio?"-Pregunto aún más confundida Misato, preguntándose qué quería decir "Rompecabezas Milenario"

"Rompecabezas Milenario, según mi abuelo, él lo encontró cuando él estaba en Egipto junto con…"-Entones pone abajo su mochila, la abre y saca un libro.-Esto"

Misato vio que la apariencia del libro era un poco inquietante, tenía la funda de color marrón con líneas moradas, con el lomo una especie de tres líneas horizontales doradas, también tenía en el centro el mismo símbolo del Rompecabezas (El Ojo de Anubis).

"¿Un libro?"-Pregunto la Capitana un poco confundida, e intimidada por la apariencia del libro.

"Sip, me dijo que cuando encontró las piezas del Rompecabezas, encontró este libro también, pero no tiene nada. Mira"-El joven abrió el libro y Misatio que él tenía razón, todas las páginas estaban en blanco, hasta parecía como nuevo.

Más tarde, debido al daño que recibió el auto, Misato "tomo prestada" unas baterías que ella "convenientemente" encontró, también puso algo de parches en algunas partes rotas del vehículo.

"El combustible"-Comento Shinji nervioso.

"Descuida, la seguridad es mi prioridad número 1."-Misatlo le dijo al adolecente, mientras ella agarro el teléfono de su auto.-"Escucha, ¿Puedes conseguirnos un transporte?...Veloz por supuesto…Yo me ofrecí a pasar por él, así que es mi deber llevarlo hasta haya…adiós".-Luego la Mayor colgaría su teléfono y tendría una cara de nervios.

"_Que desgracia, acababa de reparar el auto y está destrozado de nuevo. ¡Aun no tengo la garantía y más por las refacciones! Y mi vestido favorito esta arruinado, ¡Arruinado! ¡ARUINADO! Y era muy bonito…-_Misato pensó en todas las desgracias que le pasaron en el día de hoy, desde su auto hasta su ropa.

"Eh ¿Misato?"-Dijo Shinji al verla que tenía cara de angustia, ella salió de su trance y lo miro confundida.

"¿Si, Shinji?"-Ella lo dijo con una sonrisa falsa, pero él no le creyó.

"Las baterías, ¿No fue un robo, verdad?"-Pregunto el joven del Rompecabezas, haciendo que la mayor se pusiera nerviosa.

"Eh…No te preocupes, era una emergencia y necesitábamos el auto. Soy oficial gubernamental, así que todo va a salir bien ¿de acuerdo? De acuerdo."-La capitana le respondió, esperando que la apoyara en esto.

"Nadie va a creerte esa escusa, Misato."-Él le refuto la cruda verdad, pero ella se molestó.

"Que poco gentil…no eres tan amable como creía, Shinji"-Misato le dijo al joven, quien cruzo sus brazos y la miro de forma molesta.

"No me digas…"-Respondió Shinji con sarcasmo.

"¿Tú te enfadaste?"-Ella le pregunto de forma sardónica, pero el adolecente solo la miro molesto.-"Jeje, lo siento, pero solamente eres un niño"

"Pero tú tampoco eres tan madura, que digamos"-Shinji le respondió, y después el auto empezó a descontrolarse "por accidente", mientras se adentraba en un túnel-"¡Espera! ¡Cuidado!

* * *

_**Más tarde**_

"¿NERV?"-Pregunto Shinji al ver que las puertas se sellaron y tenían un símbolo algo extraño.

"Sip, es una organización secreta que trabaja para la ONU"-Respondió Misato ante la duda del joven.

"Y ¿ahí trabaja mi padre?"-Pregunto otra vez Shinji, ya que no tenía tantos detalles en porque el vino desde Domino City hasta Tokyo-3.

"Claro ¿Sabes a lo que él se dedica, verdad?"-La capitana le pregunto al joven, quien ahora el tenía una mirada triste, mientras que las luces rojas desaparecieron.

"Solo que…es algo importante para la humanidad"-El adolecente le respondió a la adulta.

Minutos después de silencio Shinji la volteo a ver.

"Dime Misato, ¿acaso veremos a mi padre?"-Pregunto Shinji algo nervioso.

"Por supuesto, por supuesto que sí"-Ella lo dijo de forma casual, mientras que auto estaba en una especie de tren de carga.

Sin embargo esa respuesta, dejo aún más nervioso al adolecente, ya que el recuerda cuando su padre lo abandono en las calles, tras la muerte de su madre hace 11 años.

"_Padre"-_El solo recordó cuando él tenía 3 años y estaba solo en las calles con una maleta.

Pero luego vio su Rompecabezas Milenario, y empezó a recordar las cosas buenas que Shinji paso con su abuelo materno, Sugoruko Mutuo, gracias a él, Shinji pudo tener momentos felices, también él le agradece por todos los juegos que él le ha enseñado.

Shinji pensó que una vez que termine de ver a su padre, él le llamaría a su abuelo para decirle como estaba.

"Pregunta ¿Tu papá te envió una identificación?"-Misato pregunto, sacando a Shinji de sus pensamientos, luego el joven reacciono y de su mochila el agarro un papel.

"Sí. Aquí está"-Entonces el le paso el papel doblado hacia la Capitana, luego ella lo agarra y sonríe.

Después de hacer eso, Misato le entrego un libro, dejando al joven confundido.

"Ten, lee esto"-Ella le dijo, mientras que el joven agarro el libro diciendo; _Bienvenido a NERV._

"Espera, Misato ¿Entonces trabajare con mi padre?"-Pegunto Shinji confundido a la adulta, y ella movió la cabeza haciendo "Si". Mientras ella ponía sus brazos detrás de su nuca para relajarse.

"Por lo menos, él me hubiera enviado cartas en 11 años y no hasta ahora"-Shinji dijo molesto en que su padre lo ignoro durante mucho tiempo, y solo recibió una carta que decía "VEN"

"Hmph, no pareces llevarte bien con el…creo que somos similar en eso"-Comento Misato, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, haciendo que Shinji la mirara por unos segundos.

Luego después el transporte de carga cursaría un túnel y Shinji vería algo genial e sorprendente.

"¡WOW! ¡Un verdadero Geo-frente!"-Exclamo Shinji, al ver parte de la ciudad, pensaba que era Tokyo-3.

"Así es, es la base subterránea secreta, es la central de NERV"-La capitana le contesto al joven del Rompecabezas.-"Esta ciudad es la clave para reconstruir nuestro mundo, una fortaleza para la humanidad.

* * *

_**Horas después.**_

Ya dentro de las instalaciones de NERV, Shinji y Misato estaban en una barda de transportación, como las que se usan en los supermercados.

"¡¿Este es verdadero camino correcto?!"-Pregunto Misato a sí misma, mientras estaba mirando el mapa de NERV, pero para ella solo era más confusión.-"Es por esto que odio usar la falda aquí"

Shinji por su parte estaba leyendo el manual que le entrego Misato, no prestándole atención.

"Me pregunto dónde rayos esta Ritsuko. Lo siento es que no conozco bien este lugar."-Misato dijo algo en culpa mientras miraba el mapa.

"Ya pasamos 2 veces aquí"-Comento Shinji mientras seguía viendo el libro.

"Bueno no te preocupes después de todo, esto fue construido para usarse"-Respondió Misato con optimismo, mientras que ambos entrarían en un elevador.

Ya adentro, Misato presiono un botón, luego el elevado llego al octavo piso, pero cuando las puertas se abrieron Misato se encontró con alguien que no esperaba.

Era una mujer de su edad, con un cabello rubio, corto, ojos verdes y piel clara. Tenía de vestimenta una bata de laboratorio blanca, un traje de baño de color azul turquesa y unos tacones negros. Era la jefa científica, la Doctora Ritsuko Akagi y tenía una cara de molestia.

"¡Ah! ¿C-Como estas Ritsuko?"-Pregunto Misato algo nerviosa, pero la doctora no le dijo nada y entro en el elevador.

"¿Por qué me hace perder el tiempo capitana? ¿No sabe que nos falta tiempo y personal?"-Pregunto Ritsuko de forma seria.

"Lo siento, jeje"-Respondió Misato aun nerviosa. Luego Ritsuko vio a Shinji, quien aún seguía leyendo el libro.

"Y bien ¿es este el chico?"-Pregunto Ritsuko a Misato, y la capitana miro a Shinji.

"A si, según el informe Marduk, él es el Tercer Niño"-Respondió Misato hacia su amiga científica.

"Gusto en conocerte"-Dijo Ritsuko a Shinji quien el bajo su libro y miro a la doctora de forma nerviosa.

"I-Igualmente"-Tartamudeo Shinji por los nervios, pero Ritsuko sonrió a esto.

"Sabes es como su padre…"-Dijo Misato a su Ristuko, y la doctora sonrió, pensando que sería igual de listo que Gendo.-"En el sentido de que no habla mucho"

Tiempo después se subirían a otro elevador, pero ahora de carga, mientras las bocinas tenían un mensaje.

"_ESTACIONES DE BATALLA, NIVEL 1, PREPAREN DEPEJE DE LA PLANTA BAJA."_

"Pues aquí vamos"-Dijo Misato mientras volteo a ver a Ritsuko.

"Parece algo serio"-Comento Ritsuko, al oír la gravedad de la situación

"¿Y cómo está la unidad 0-1?"-Pregunto la capitana hacia la científica.

"Esta en refrigeración"-Respondió Ritsuko.-"Con el equipo de tipo B"

"¿Y si funciona? Nunca ha funcionado"-Pregunto Misato, aún más confundida.

"La posibilidad de activación es de 0.00000001%"-Respondió Ritsuko de forma científica.-"Aquí le decimos el sistema 09"

"¿Ósea que no funciona?"-Pregunto la capitana ante las estadísticas.

"No digas tonterías, es 09, como un Oni, un demonio japonés"-Comento Ritsuko un poco molesta ante la falta de conocimiento de su amiga.

"Bueno, si funciona, entonces creo que no aceptan rembolsos"-Bromeo Misato ante la situación

Luego los tres estarían en una lancha, donde recorrerían, una especie de líquido mangueta, después llegarían a una estación, y una vez a dentro, las puertas se cerraron dejando todo el lugar oscuro.

."¡EH! ¡¿Quién apago la luz?!"-Grito Shinji ante la oscuridad, nervioso sin ninguna luz.

Pero cuando las luces se encendieron, Shinji vio un gran rostro robótico, el joven dio unos pasos atrás ante la criatura, cosa que esta frente a él.

Parecía un robot anfibio humanoide con un cuerno en su frente, el color del metal era un morado pálido con algunas partes verdes, los ojos estaban en negro, significando que no estaba activado aun.

También estaba conectado a unos cables para sostenerlo o cargarlo de energía.

"¡Un robot! Y uno grande"-Dijo Shinji en shock, mientras abrió el libro de NERV para la información de este robot, pero no decía nada sobre el mecha.

"No encontraras nada en ese libro, niño"-Dijo estoicamente Ritsuko al Tercer Niño.

"¿Qué?"-Pregunto Shinji confundido.-"¿Qué es esto?"

"Esto es lo último en armas multi-funcionales, la forma sintética conocida como: Evangelion Unidad 01"-Explico Ritsuko, con un poco de orgullo.-"Construida aquí en se secreto"

"¿Esto es lo que se dedicaba mi padre?"-Shinji pregunto mientras el veía al mecha humanoide.

"¡Así es!"-Exclamo una nueva voz e hizo que Shinji volteara a arriba en una plataforma, y viera el origen de la voz.

Era de un hombre en sus 40s, cabello marrón oscuro, con una barba pero sin bigote, su piel era morena, tenía vestido una especie de uniforme gris con rojo y finalmente unos lentes de sol anaranjados, era Gendo Ikari, el padre biológico de Shinji.

"Una década sin vernos"-Gendo dijo mientras miraba a su hijo de forma estoica.

Shinji se quedó sorprendió de ver a su padre después de tantos, años, pero el miro lejos, mientras sus manos se apretaron.

En la sala de control donde estaba Gendo, había monitores en donde estaba su hijo luego él sonrió.

"Vamos a atacar"-Dijo Gendo de una forma siniestra, eso hizo que Misato se sorprendiera.

"¡¿Atacaremos?! ¡Pero si la Unidad 00 sigue en reparaciones y crio estasis!"-Exclamo Misato en shock, ante la petición del comandante, pero se dio cuenta al mirar a la unidad 01-"Espera ¡¿Van a usar la unidad 01?!"

"No tenemos otra opción"-Respondió Ritsuko de un tono calculador.

"¿Pero Rei sigue en el hospital?"-Pregunto Misato poco a poco enojándose.-"¡Significa que no tenemos piloto!"

"Ya tenemos uno"-Le respondió la científica con su tono serio.

Eso hizo que Misato frunciera el ceño, al entender a quien se refería.

"¿Hablas en serio?"-Pregunto la capitana al oír esto.

"Shinji Ikari"-Ritsuko le dijo al joven del Rompecabezas.-"Tu serás el piloto"

"¿Qué?"-Pregunto Shinji en shock at esto.

"Pero si Rei se tardó medio año en sincronizar con su mecha, es imposible que él lo haga en un instante, apenas acaba de llegar"-Dijo Misato aun en shock ante esto.

"Solo tiene que sentarse en el asiento, no esperamos nada más"-Respondió Ritsuko aun con su tono serio. Vio que Misato aun tenía dudas, entonces la científica le explico.-"Escucha Misato, derrotar a ese ángel es nuestra prioridad, si tenemos una posibilidad de sincronizar el EVA, tenemos que correr el riesgo, ¿Entiendes eso verdad, Capitana?"

Misato no dijo nada, pero sabía que Ritsuko tenía un punto, aun así, ella seguía desconcertada.

"S-si, señora"-Dijo Misato con un tono de derrota.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me llamaste hasta ahora?"-Dijo Shinji con sus puños apretados hacia su padre.

"Porque ahora puedes serme útil"-Respondió Gendo con un tono estoico.

"¡¿Me pides que controle esta cosa y pele contra ese monstruo?!"-Pregunto Shinji enojándose, ¿solo por esto su padre lo llamo después de 11 años? ¡¿Para pilotar un robot sin ningún entrenamiento?!

"Correcto"-Respondió estoicamente Gendo.

"¡No te he visto durante 11 años y ahora ¿me pides que haga algo por ti?!"-Pregunto Shinji enojado, sorprendiendo a Misato y a Ritsuko por su tono de voz.-"¿Ni siquiera un "Hola Shinji, cuanto creciste"? ¡No, sino que pilote un robot, mientas que yo nunca he tenido una experiencia!"

"Aprenderás, pero ahora es mejor que sigas mis órdenes"-Respondió Gendo fríamente y con una vena en su cabeza por la "falta de respeto" de su hijo.

"¡Cállate! ¡Ni loco seguiré las ordenes de una persona que abandona a su hijo en la calle y este era de 3 años!"-Le grito Shinji a Gendo, mientras el Rompecabezas empezaba a brillar por unos momentos.

"Shinji"-Dijo Misato en shock al ver a Shinji enojándose, sabía que tenía problemas con su padre pero no esperaba tan graves.

"Deje de faltarle el respeto a su comandante, tercer niño"-Dijo Ritsuko molesta ante la actitud negativa de Shinji.

"Sera mejor que dejes ese berrinche y entra en el EVA"-Dijo Gendo poco a poco molesto. El Tercer Niño se suponía que tenía que ser emocionalmente frágil en su escenario.

"¡Que no! ¡Si es para satisfacerte, entonces no!-Shinji dijo aun obstinado en su decisión, ya que nunca le dará la satisfacción a este…este desgraciado.

"Bien, si eso quieres, entonces eso tendrás"-Dijo Gendo harto de el "berrinche" de su hijo, luego activo una pantalla.

Dentro estaba su mano derecha, era un hombre de mediana edad, con cabello gris, ojos marrones y piel clara. Tenía vestido el mismo uniforme de Gendo, era su mano derecha, el Doctor Kozo Fuyutsuki.

"_¿Si señor?"_-Pregunto Fuyutsuki hacia Gendo.

"Despierta a Rei"-Ordeno Gendo, hacia su mano derecha.

"_¿Está seguro, señor?"-_Pregunto el señor de cabello gris, ya que solo se usaría a Rei en caso de emergencia.

"Aún no está muerta, puede sernos útil"-Dijo Gendo en forma estoica, ante su orden. El seor de mediana eda inclino su cabeza.

"_Entendido"_-Dijo Fuyutsuki, mientras desactivaba su comunicador, dejando la pantalla con un mensaje diciendo "Sound Only".-¿Rei?"

"_¿Si, señor?"_-Dijo una voz femenina con un tono monótono.

"El extra se reúsa a participar, lo volverás a hacer"-Explico Gendo a la pantalla.

Mientras tanto en el hangar, Ritsuko miro a Shinji de forma fría pro unos momentos.

"Bien. ¡Configuren el EVA 01 para Rei!"-Ordeno Ritsuko mientras caminaba lejos de Shinji y Misato.

"_ENTENDIDO, REICIANDO SISTEMAS. INICIANDO NUEVA CONFIGURACION."_-Respondió una bocina.

Shinji por su parte no dijo nada, pero Misato lo miro de forma de preocupación, ella tampoco dijo nada, debido a lo que le dijo el joven del Rompecabezas ante su padre.

Luego de un elevador cerca, llegaron unos médicos con una camilla cargando a alguien.

Shinji se dio cuenta de su apariencia, era de una chica de su edad, cabello azul, ojos rojos y piel pálida, estaba vestida en una especie de traje spandex futurista de color blanco, sin mangas. Pero lo que le sorprendió mas fue la cantidad de vendajes y yeso ella tenía.

La chica trato de levantarse, pero le costó mucho trabajo por el dolor de su cuerpo, Shinji vio en latina y horror al darse cuenta que usarían una chica herida para pilotar el EVA.

Pero justo cuando alguien pudiera reaccionar, en la superficie el Kaiju o Ángel destruyo una estructura de ciudad, haciendo que se callera hasta el Geo-frente.

Eso sacudió la base, haciendo parecer un terremoto, haciendo que Rei se cayera de su camilla y Shinji cayó al suelo debido al temblor, Misato vio arriba y se asustó.

"¡SHINJI CUIDADO!"-Grito Misato, al ver que unos escombros le iban a caer al joven del Rompecabezas.

Lo único que pudo hacer Shinji era cubrirse para espera el impacto de los escombros…pero en ese momento el Rompecabezas brillo con más intensidad que antes, y Shinji se paró en sus pies.

Entonces todos los escombros cayeron sobre el joven dejando a Misato horrorizada por lo que acaba de ver.

"¡SHINJI!"-Grito Misato en shock al ver que los escombros le cayeron al pobre joven.

Rei solos se quedó mirando sorprendida, mientras que tanto Ritsuko y Gendo solo permanecieron estoicos ante la "muerte" del tercer niño.

Pero rompieron su expresión cuando todos, literalmente todos vieron a algo o alguien cuando el polvo de los escombros desapareció.

_**(BGM: Yami Yugi's theme, YGO: Season 0)**_

Su apariencia era de un joven adulto, que físicamente parecía 21 años, su cabello marrón estaba puntiagudo y apuntaba a diferentes direcciones, tenía dos mechones de pelo en su frente. Su ropa consistía de una chaqueta de color gris, una camisa sin mangas de color "vino tinto", unos pantalones negros y unas botas negras con unas partes plateadas. En su espalda de su chaqueta, estaba un símbolo que parecía una especie de ojo dorado, pero su rostro no se pudo ver.

Luego dio la vuelta y Misato vio su rostro, sus ojos parecían morados con unas pupilas rojas que parecían llamas, y tenía una mirada de determinación e malicia. Pero ella se dio cuenta de quién era esta persona, al ver que tenía el Rompecabezas Milenario.

Shinji Ikari acaba de dejar la partida

Yami Shinji acaba de entrar en la partida.

"¿S-Shinji?"-Dijo Misato en shock al ver que el chico de 14 años, no solo estaba vivo, su apariencia cambio radicalmente.

"**¿Sucede algo, Misato?"**-Respondió Yami Shinji, todos se sorprendieron al oír su voz, era profunda, tenía un tono de seriedad y confianza.

Pero luego, Yami Shinji solo fue con Rei, ella estaba tan sorprendida como los demás, luego Yami vio un poco de sangre en su mano derecha, entonces el adulto joven solo puso su mano en el hombro de la peli-azul.

Una luz dorada apareció en el cuerpo de Rei, más tarde se sentirá aliviada…como si sus heridas se sanaron mágicamente.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante esto, Ritsuko trataba de encontrar una explicación lógica ante todo esto, Misato tenía la mandíbula hacia abajo por todo, Gendo mientras tenía una cara sin emociones, se sentía nervioso ante lo que estaba viendo. Esto definitivamente no estaba en el escenario.

Yami solo volteo hacia arriba y tenía una cara de odio e desagrado hacia Gendo.

"**Voy a pilotar el EVA, pero cuando regrese aquí, tu y yo hablaremos seriamente, padre"-**Dijo Yami Shinji en un tono serio, que hizo que algunas de las empleadas femeninas se sonrojaran.

"¿Estás seguro de esto Shinji?"-Pregunto Misato aun en shock hacia el adole…adulto joven.

Yami solo sonrió, pero su sonrisa le dio más escalofríos hacia Misato, Ritsuko y Gendo.

"**Estoy seguro, después de todo; es hora del juego"**-Respondió Yami Shinji con una sonrisa de orgullo.

_**(BGM End)**_

* * *

_**Más tarde **_

Yami Shinji, estaría adentro del Evangelion Unidad 01, tenía una mirada seria, su cabello había unos dispositivos blancos, mientras los demás estaban dando los toques para el despegue.

Pero luego el sintió algo en sus pies, luego vio que una especie de líquido de color anaranjado había entrado en la cabina del piloto.

Pero el no grito o nada, de hecho ni cubrió su boca, después se dio cuenta de que podía hablar incluso adentro de este líquido, pero su sabor era muy amargo.

"**¿Qué es esto?"-**Pregunto Yami un poco disgustado ante el sabor del líquido.

"_Esto es LCL, sirve para la oxigenación de los pulmones, mediante la sangre"_-Respondió Ritsuko mediante un comunicados ante el rey de los juegos.

"**¿Y no tienen una variación que sepa a jugo de manzana?"**-Pregunto Yami de forma sarcástica ante el comunicador.

"_¡No digas tonterías, quieres!"-_Exclamo una Misato molesta ante el comentario, Yami solo rio un poco.

Mientras estaban configurando desde el cuartel, el Rompecabezas se ilumino otra vez, dejando a Yami Shinji confundido.

"_¿Quién eres tú?"_-Pregunto una voz misteriosa, parecía de una mujer.

"_**¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso?"**_-Respondió Yami telepáticamente, ante el intruso.

"_Fui yo"_-Respondió de forma criptica, luego Yami se daría cuenta de donde viene esa voz.

"_**¿Eres la Unidad 01?"-**_Pregunto Yami ante la revelación del origen de la voz.

"_Así es. Volveré a preguntar; ¿Quién eres tú?"-_Pregunto otra vez la voz del EVA 01.

"_**Soy Shinji Ikari"**_-Respondió Yami telepáticamente.

"_No te creo, yo reconocería al verdadero Shinji y ese no eres tú."-_Dijo la voz misteriosa hacia el espíritu del Rompecabezas. El espíritu solo se quedó sorprendido, pero se reintegró su compostura.

"_**Quizás tengas razón, tal vez no sea el verdadero Shinji Ikari, pero nunca le haría daño a él"**_-Respondió Yami, ya que eso era verdad.

"_¿Por qué dices eso?"_-Pregunto algo curioso la voz.

"_**No recuerdo nada de mi pasado, solo que soy un espíritu que fue encerado hace más de 3,000 años, por ese tiempo estaba solo en un vacío oscuro y fui despertado por Shinji, estoy en deuda con el"**_-Respondió Yami ante la voz, la verdad eso era cierto, el no recuerda nada de su pasado, pero vio los recuerdos de Shinji y el espíritu sintió la necesidad de protégelo.

"_¡¿Un espíritu de 3,000 años?! ¿Acaso eres un demonio?"-_

"_**No lo creo, escucha sé que tiene sus dudas pero yo nunca lastimaría a Shinji, sé que no parece convincente pero ahora tengo que pelear, no por el padre de mi hikari, sino para destruir ese monstruo"-**_Yami Shinji le explico a la voz misteriosa, esperando entender sus razones.

Hubo algo de silencio, pero la voz volvió a hablar.

"_Está bien, te dejare pilotarme, pero prométeme algo. Prométeme que cuidaras a Shinji, es muy importante para mí"_-Dijo la voz condicionando al espíritu, después de un rato el acepto.

"_**Lo hare, lo juro. Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?"**_-Yami le pregunto a la voz, pero no le respondió.-_**"¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí?"**_

En ese momentos el Rompecabezas brillo otra vez, Yami solo se quedó pensando, ¿Acaso el EVA 01 era más de lo que aparentaba? Pero sus preguntas fueron interrumpidas por una voz.

"_¿Shinji me copias?"_-Comento Misato mediante el comunicador. Eso hizo que Yami volviera a tener su compostura seria.

"**Mis disculpas Misato solo estaba pensando en algo, pero ahora estoy listo"-**Yami Shinji le respondió a su capitana.

"_Bien, entonces prepárate. ¡Comiencen el lanzamiento ahora!"-_Dijo Misato desde las comunicaciones.

Entonces todo estaba despejándose para el EVA 01, quitaron los cerrojos, luego el puente umbilical, luego los cerrojos secundarios, luego los sujetadores primarios y finalmente los sujetadores secundarios.

Después trasladaron al Mecha Anfibio, hacia la plataforma de lanzamiento, abrieron todas las compuertas y dieron luz verde para lanzar.

Finalmente la plataforma lanzo al EVA hacia la compuerta despejada, y Yami sintió el temblor de la velocidad.

Ya en la superficie de la ciudad, el Ángel vio que una autopista se abrió y de ahí salió el EVA 01, listo para el combate, el Ángel por una razón cinto una energía de la mecha, una energía oscura.

En la cabina del piloto, Yami Shinji recordó sobre el libro entonces el cerro los ojos, haciendo que el Rompecabezas brillara, luego de la nada una luz dorada apareció en la mano derecha del piloto, luego un libro se materializo.

Era el libro de invocaciones, y Yami Shinji sonrió de forma siniestra, pensado cual sería la mejor forma de matar a este monstruo espacial.

Mientras tanto en NERV, todos estaban viendo desde una cámara panorámica el lugar de combate del Ángel y del EVA 01.

Todos tenían sus dudas en lo que iba a pasar ahora, después de todo cuando vieron el resultado de sincronización, se sorprendieron por la cifra, el resultado era de un _**123%.**_

"_Shinji, no muerras, por favor"-_Penso Misato, nerviosa ya que no sabía que iba a pasar ahora, las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Y eso le daba miedo a la capitana.

* * *

_**Fin del Capítulo.**_

_**¿Y bien chavos que opinan? (Buena/Regular/Mala)**_

_**Daré algunos puntos:**_

_**1) Usare el doblaje original tanto el redoblaje de la serie original de los 90s.**_

_**2) Shinji tiene más resentimiento a su padre comparado en canon, debido a que incluso al ser criado por su abuelo, Shinji reconocería que su padre nunca lo quiso (O al menos eso piensa)**_

_**3) Esta versión de Yami tiene aspectos de muchas encarnaciones del personaje. Es despiadado, aterrador y sádico como el Yami de la temporada 0/primeros 7 volúmenes del manga, sarcástico y bromista como el Yami de Yu-Gi-Oh! Abriged de LittleKuriboh, finalmente tiene un sentido de justicia y es calmado como el Yami de Duel Monsters (La versión Japonesa, no de 4kids)**_

_**4) El Libro de Invocaciones me base en el personaje de V de Devil May Cry 5, por si alguien me pregunta.**_

_**5) Los poderes del Rompecabezas me base tanto el del manga y anime, con unos toques míos. Como curación y cambio de ropa e altura.**_

_**6) Yami acaba de hablar con el EVA 01, debido a la magia del Rompecabezas, no dire la identidad de esa cosa, aunque los fans de Evangelion ya lo saben.**_

_**En fin este fue Krypto Saiyan Primal65, diciendo adiós, chao y nos vemos.**_

.


	2. Intro y Outro 1

**_Hola mamus y papus, he regresado con un nuevo capítulo._**

**_Bueno no es un capitulo sino más bien el intro y outro de mi serie de NGE/YGO, sé que mucha gente no leyó esta fanfic y por el momento tengo desde 1 seguidor, 1 favorito y 1 review._**

**_Pero aun así continuare con esta serie, ya que sería un desperdicio que no se aprovechara al máximo y ya no quiero que esta historia en Hiatus._**

**_En fin sin más que decir disfruten mis opciones de intros._**

**_Declaro que:_**

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! Y más le pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi, Konami, Toe Animation y Studio Gallop/NAS_**

**_Evangelion le pertenece a Hideaki Anno, Gainax y también Studio Gallop/NAS._**

**_Intermedio: Intro & Outro #1_**

**_(Intro #1) (Voice by CLOUD) (Traduccion por AraiTsukiyomi)_**

* * *

(Esta un fondo negro luego aparece el logo de la historia)

**_DE EVAS Y FARAONES _**

(Mientras el logo parpadeaba se empieza escuchar la música, mientras que la carama hacia zoom hacia el logo poco a poco)

**_"No puedo acabar de leer esta página,"_**

(Y el luego parpadeaba mas, mientras que la cámara seguía haciendo zoom, hasta revelar el símbolo del Ojo de Anubis)

**_"Y eso que me…interesa y quiero hacerlo"_**

(Luego la escena cambia, revelando al Rompecabezas Milenario, al mismo tiempo a Shinji Ikari con su traje de conexión, era como un traje de buzo azul pero con un peto de armadura blanca y tenía los ojos cerrados.)

**_"Hay cada vez más, canales en la TV"_**

(Luego el fondo se parte en dos, el lado derecho era de color azul y el lado izquierdo era de color morado, dentro estaban 2 siluetas, en la derecha estaba la silueta de Shinji Ikari y en la izquierda estaba la silueta de Yami Shinji)

**_"¿Me quedare atrás si no los veo todos?"_**

(En ese momento el Rompecabezas Milenario resplandece de gran forma, cubriendo a Shinji en una luz dorada, luego cuanod la luz se apago estaba Yami Shinji, los colores del traje cambiaron, la armadura blanca era negra, la parte azul era ya morada oscura. Yami mas tarde abrió sus ojos completamente dorados y en su frente estaba el Ojo de Anubis)

**_"Tengo un sueño muy raro en el que…"_**

(La imagen cambio ahora estaban diferentes tipos de los monstruos espaciales; "Los Ángeles", uno de ellos ataco a su enemigo, el EVA 01, mientras que Yami estaba arriba del mecha, el abrió un libro)

**_"En el parque de mi casa la…"_**

(Yami y el EVA 01 estaban esquivando los ataques de loa Ángeles, mientras el mecha anfibio humanoide estaba en una posición de combate)

**_"La pelota que te lanzo cae a, mitad de camino entre los dos"_**

(Luego el Ojo de Anubis aparece en la frente de Yami, mientras el invoca sus monstruos de sombras para combatir contra los Ángeles, estos eran: Kuriboh, El Guardián Celta, La Elfa Mistica, El Cráneo Convocado, Gaia el Caballero Feroz, La Chica Maga Oscura, El Mago de Caos Negro, El Soldado del Brillo Negro y finalmente el Mago Oscuro)

**_"Incluso a…"_**

(Luego cambiamos a tres imágenes de un joven, una era feliz, la otra calmada y la del medio con una mirada de confianza. Su apariencia era un rubio, de piel clara, con ojos marrones, llevaba el uniforme escolar junto a una chaqueta negra abierta)

**_"A pesar de que…"_**

(Luego se cambia a una chica pelirroja, de piel clara y ojos de color mar azul. Con una camisa de botones de manga corta blanca, un vestido azul mar, unos calcetines blancos y unos zapatos negros. También tenía 3 imágenes de ella, una excitada, una orgullosa y la del en medio una sonrisa de confianza)

**_"Este cerca de Ti…"_**

(Finalmente ahora estaban 2 jóvenes, un chico y una chica. El joven tenía la piel morena, ojos cafés, su cabello de color café, su peinado era peculiar ya que parecía un triángulo geométrico. La chica tenía el pelo de color azul, ojos rojos, piel pálida. Ambos tenían el uniforme escolar para chicos y chicas. Habían 3 imágenes, sin embargo mientras el joven tenía diferentes expresiones, ella tenia una expresión estoica)

**_"A pesar de que, lo que siento es algo tan importante"_**

(Finalmente se veía una gran sombra, que le potencia a un señor de mediana edad, con sus lentes completamente reflejados, no dejando ver el color de sus ojos, el estaba mirando a los 5 adolecentes)

**_"No llega hasta ti, No llega hasta ti, No te puede alcanzar"_**

(Luego Shinji ahora con su uniforme escolar estaba viendo a la sombra con una mirada tanto de miedo y valentía, mientras que los otros 4 adolescentes estaban junto a su lado, mirando a la sombra con diferentes expresiones)

* * *

**(Outro #1) (Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo – WANDS) (Traducción César Franco)**

(Se mostraban 6 cartas girando con las diferentes caras de Shinji y sus amigos, mientras giraba, la carta donde tenía a Shinji se separó de los demás, y luego la imagen se fusionaba con unos jeroglíficos egipcios)

**_"Llámame con tu voz me levantare. Llenaras esas ruinas del pasado en mi"_**

(Luego la carta que tenía a Joey, al igual que la carta de Shinji se separó de los demás mientras giraba, luego la imagen se fusiona también con unos jeroglíficos egipcios)

**_"Luces bien, tu mirada resplandece, tu belleza es perfecta y más del sol, tu luz"_**

(Igual que las otras 2 cartas, la carta de Asuka se separó de los demás mientras giraba, luego la imagen se fusiona también con unos jeroglíficos egipcios)

**_"Decidida y loca, mi necesidad de estar, siempre en tu guarida"_**

(Más tarde la carta que tenía a Tristan, también se separó de los demás mientras giraba, luego la imagen se fusiona también con unos jeroglíficos egipcios)

**_"Si yo salgo, mi vida se va"_**

(Después, la carta que tenía a Rei, se separó de la última carta mientras giraba y similar a las otras 4, la imagen se fusiona también con unos jeroglíficos egipcios)

**_"Y sin embargo, yo tengo fe, que tu estarás junto a mí."_**

(Finalmente la última carta tenía a Yami Shinji, se fue girando y de la misma forma que las otras 5, la imagen se fusiona también con unos jeroglíficos egipcios)

**_"¡Por siempre al amanecer!"_**

(Luego el lugar donde estaba oscuro, se prendió la luz, revelando a una lápida dorada con un monto de jeroglíficos egipcios)

**_"Así el amor se realiza, con mar y truenos, más nos valdrá aprender a llorar"_**

(Luego aparecen todos los personajes de la historia, dibujados de forma del antiguo Egipto, primero era: Gendo Ikari, Kozo Fuyutsuki, Ritsuko Akagi, Maya Ibuki, Ryoji Kaji, Misato Katsuragi y finalmente, Sugoruko Mutou)

**_"Tocar la gran llamarada E ir al sur._**

**_¡Luchare por volverte a alcanzar!"_**

(Mas dibujos de los personajes principales, primero era; Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba, Honda "Tristan" Hiroto, Rei Ayanami, Jonuichi "Joey" Wheeler y Finalmente Asuka Langley Soryu)

**_¡Luchare por volverte a alcanzar!"_**

(Finalmente en la parte más alta, en el centro estaba el símbolo del Ojo de Anubis, en el lado derecho estaba Shinji Ikari, en el lado derecho estaba Yami Shinji y en la parte de arriba, el EVA 01)

* * *

**_Fin del Capitulo_**

**_¿Y bien chavos que opinan? (Buena/Regular/Mala)_**

**_Daré algunos puntos:_**

**_1) Mezcle los nombres originales y los que le dio 4kids, porque a pesar de sus censuras innecesarias, ellos por lo menos aportaron algo importante._**

**_2) Use el opening 1 de YGO: Duel Monsters y el ending de YGO: Temporada 0, por si alguien pregunta._**

**_3) Mientras "La tesis del Cruel Angel" es uno de los temas más icónicos del anime, preferí más un opening de Yu-Gi-Oh!_**

**_En fin este fue Krypto Saiyan Primal65, diciendo adiós, chao y nos vemos._**


End file.
